<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures In Gossamer Grove by OneGoodBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408651">Adventures In Gossamer Grove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGoodBoi/pseuds/OneGoodBoi'>OneGoodBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bestiality, Consensual Sex, Gossamer Grove, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Vaginal, beastiality, various - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGoodBoi/pseuds/OneGoodBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories set in a fictional world, in a place called Gossamer Grove. Various kinks and pairings will be contained within. Each chapter will have warnings for the kinks contained within.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>multi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloodpaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The large, sleek white panther had been lurking in the inn for a while now. It was well known, but hidden away from prying eyes and laws. In fact, Gossamer Grove had been built on land not owned by the Crown; which allowed it to govern it's own laws.</p><p>Naked, and nearly naked bodies were dotted around the large inn, most of them had no shame whatsoever. Upstairs was home to orgies, unless someone had been lucky enough to get the room for themselves and their partner for the night. All races were welcome to Gossamer Grove, and they had a zero tolerance for violence. Guards were posted outside, and would quickly put an end to any fighting or upset. Bloodpaw was sitting by the fire, comfortable and quite pleased with the view he had from here. This was his first visit to the Grove, and so far the rumours had indeed been true. People of every race were here, women were dancing on tables naked in front of men who were reclined on the wooden chairs, enjoying the view. </p><p>The red paw print on both shoulders marked him as a panther from the Darkwood, every tribe had their own colour to differentiate tribe members. Behind him, leaning on the railing was a curvy, busty elf. Her soulless eyes held no emotion as she bent herself forwards and spread her legs, revealing her sex. The panther could scent her from here, but she did nothing for him, she appeared no more enticing than a corpse. An overweight human, black haired, strode up behind her and cracked his palm across her naked ass before slipping his hand in between her legs. It seemed he had a taste for the empty eyed ones.</p><p>“Mmm, nice an' wet already slut?” He sneered at her as he withdrew his hand, sniffed his fingers and set about undoing his breeches.</p><p>The elf made no comment, she barely even flinched as the man stuffed his cock inside her. Gripping the railing, he slammed into the woman who opened her mouth and panted loudly, mewling lustfully. Her eyes though, still held their emotionless gaze as the man fucked her.</p><p>No one had approached the white panther in the few hours he'd been here, which was a little disheartening. Most of his kind stayed in the Darkwood, away from people; but he'd been adventurous and had left his clan behind to explore the world. He saw one woman, a human, petite and blonde with bright brown eyes. She was rather fetching, and their gazes met for a moment before she looked away, her cheeks colouring slightly. A smirk curled the big cat's muzzle and he watched her turn to leave, pausing at the door to look at him once again, her cheeks darkening more.</p><p>Finally, he had his chance. Standing from his spot by the large fireplace, the cat moved with ease through the throng of bodies. The blonde woman was already outside of the inn, at least she had the decency to take this elsewhere.  He stepped into the dusk air and inhaled deeply, turning to see the woman slowly striding into the forest. The panther followed after her, staying at a distance until she stopped down by the riverside. Bloodpaw watched as she sat down, and he moved to sit beside her; his head at the same height at hers. She turned to look at him, drawing her lower lip in between her teeth as she looked him up and down.</p><p>“I've... well... always been uh...” She was nervous, and it showed.</p><p>“Curious?” He finished for her, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>“So you can talk!” </p><p>He chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling as he nodded.  “That's right, I assume you've only heard that we can talk from rumours, yes?”</p><p>The woman giggled and nodded, blushing again.  “I'd always wanted to meet a Panther... amongst other things.”</p><p>“Well, sweet lady, tonight is your lucky night.” Bloodpaw smirked, flexing his large paws on the ground.</p><p>“My name is Lia.” She offered her hand.</p><p>“Bloodpaw, it's a pleasure.” He placed a paw on her palm.</p><p>Her hand moved to smooth over his head and down his lithe body, his fur was slightly coarse beneath her touch and he purred softly. She had a gentle touch, slightly nervous, he could tell by the slight trembling of her fingers. He was a little nervous as well, he'd never been with anyone outside his own race before.</p><p>“Here... let me.” She said softly, gently pushing against his side.</p><p>Allowing her to do whatever she wanted, he laid down onto the soft grass and let her roll him onto his back. She knelt beside him, letting his side rest against her thighs and ran her hands along his belly. It was a pretty nice feeling, having his belly rubbed and he purred again as his eyes closed. Lia's fingers moved to rub his groin, a delighted sound leaving her lips as she got the reaction she wanted. She rubbed the shaft, her eyes widening when she saw how large this cat was.</p><p>Leaning forwards, she took him into her mouth, the sensation drawing a loud deep purr from Bloodpaw. His paws twitched as Lia licked and sucked his feline cock, the strange sensation quite amazing. He could smell her arousal, and it only helped to arouse him further. She was good at what she was doing, her lips were soft and her mouth was wet and warm. </p><p>“I think it's your turn, Lia.” He said after a while, not really wanting to have her stop.</p><p>Moving away from his cock, the woman nodded and moved to take her clothes off, leaving them in in a pile to the side and she sat on the grass beside Bloodpaw.</p><p>“So, have you ever felt a cat's tongue?” He purred through a grin as he got to his feet.</p><p>Lia shook her head and laid herself down, allowing the big cat to pry her legs open with his paws. She smelled even better without her clothes on and he took a few moments to inhale her scent deeply. Pushing her legs open a little more, he moved his muzzle and pressed it to her wetness, nuzzling it. The blonde inhaled and sighed a soft moan, pressing her hips upwards slightly. He dragged his rough tongue along her slit, tasting her and eliciting groans from the woman.</p><p>He kept licking her, she tasted as good as she smelled and every long lick caused her to writhe and groan on the soft ground. Her hands moved to grab his head, awkwardly trying to get him to pay attention to the sensitive nub at the top of her slit. At first, the big cat had no idea what she was trying to do until she reached down and rubbed it with her fingers, groaning louder.  </p><p>“Here, lick here.” She writhed under her own touch, moving her hand away to allow Bloodpaw to continue.</p><p>He nuzzled and licked the nub she'd touched, causing the female to moan loudly and grind her hips into his muzzle. This was a curious thing indeed and the reaction he was getting from Lia with each touch to this nub was making his blood run hotter. Bloodpaw moved between tasting her wet hole and paying attention to the woman's pleasure button, the brown eyed girl moaning and thrusting her hips against his muzzle.</p><p>“Mmmm, fuck me.” She groaned, her back arching from the soft grass.</p><p>The white panther chuckled deeply and pulled away from her slit, taking a few moments to enjoy the sight and smell of her arousal.  “You're going to have to move for me, it won't work like this.”</p><p>With a nod, the blonde sat up and moved to be on her hands and knees. Her ass was pointed at the white cat and she lowered herself to the ground, her ass in the air, her legs spread. She was indeed quite a wondrous sight to behold and he moved forwards, sniffing her sex and licking it a few more times, his tongue sliding over her tight pucker a few times curiously. Lia's back arched at his touch, a delighted moan leaving her lips as he licked her ass. </p><p>Moving forwards, the big cat mounted the woman who reached back and helped to guide him inside her wet slit. She was warm and tight, it felt different to the few cats he'd fucked back home. In fact, he was pretty sure he preferred it. He thrust his hips towards hers, pushing himself deep inside her, the soft barbs along the head of his length rubbing against her insides, stimulating her. His paws were flat on the ground on either side of her, claws in the dirt to help his leverage. He dragged his rough tongue along her back, tasting the salty beads of sweat that threatened to roll down her soft, supple skin. The blonde thrust hard back against her feline lover, her moans and groans carried on the soft breeze that danced through the trees.</p><p>“My ass. In my ass.” The little blonde moaned, rotating her hips against the cat.</p><p>He withdrew from her warmth and with her help, was guided into her much tighter ass. It was less wet here, but the tightness was amazing. Before he'd even had a chance to start his thrusting, Lia was already slamming herself back into him and moaning louder than before. He hooked his paws softly around the front of her thighs and buried himself into her as deeply as he could manage. His tongue lolled from his maw from the pleasure, his hips jerking forwards and slamming his barbed cock deep inside her tight ass with each thrust.  Lia met his thrusts with her own, bucking back against him as he thrust forwards. Her hands were curled into the ground, her nails gripping the dirt for leverage. Her breaths were ragged as she gasped and moaned, her vocals getting louder and slightly higher pitched.</p><p>“Harder!” She gasped between moans, reaching back between her thighs and rubbing her clit.</p><p>He did as he was bade and thrust inside her more forcefully with a grunt, his claws scraping against her thighs as he continued to assault her rear end. The slight pain did naught but to cause her to moan louder and drive her on to thrust herself back against the large cat harder. Their combined moans and groans echoed through the trees. Lia muttered something between her groans and her breathing was getting ragged, her movements becoming more desperate as she neared her climax.</p><p>Bloodpaw’s paws were slipping off her sweaty thighs, his breath huffing hotly against the curve of  her back. His thrusts were hard and fast as he felt himself getting closer to his own climax, the panther’s body tensed and shuddered as he came, filling the woman who was shakily rubbing her clit furiously. She came as he withdrew, the feeling of the barbs pushing her over the edge. He laid down onto the grass beside her, head resting between his front paws as he panted. Lia laid herself down where she had been kneeling, shimmering with sweat and smiling as she faced the big cat.</p><p>“That was… fun.” She chuckled softly, rubbing her legs together.  “I never imagined a panther could feel so good.”</p><p>He chuckled lowly, that rumbling laugh she had heard before.  “I could say the same for a human. In fact, I’m quite sure that I’ll be coming to this inn more often.”</p><p>Lia twisted some of her hair around her finger.  “Well, if you see me there. I’ll definitely spend some more time with you.”</p><p>Bloodpaw smirked, his tail swishing a little back and forth as he nodded.  “It’s a date, then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Nylian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contains: Mind Control/Dubious Consent/Anal/Vaginal, Multiple Partners, Bukake</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whore.</p><p>That’s what they called her, even though she was never paid so much as a copper piece. Nylian was here almost every day, always leaning over the railing, her hands cuffed to it, always with the same vacant expression and empty eyes. She would arrive with a robed man every morning just after the doors opened and would only leave with him for lunch and dinner. They would leave together when things got quiet, usually around two in the morning.</p><p>The overweight, black haired human that had just been fucking her had withdrawn after he was satisfied. Without another word he tucked himself back into his breeches and left the purple-haired elven woman to remain in her place. It wasn’t long before another human man was approaching her, one hand inside his pants as he grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it in front of her.</p><p>“Open wide, little whore.” He stepped onto the chair and dropped his pants.  </p><p>Nylian’s mouth fell open as the brunette human grabbed her jaw with one hand and forced his length into her mouth with the other hand. He slowly started to pump his hips, scowling at the elf when she did not respond. Withdrawing, the man cracked a hand across her cheek and stepped down from the chair.  </p><p>“Stupid slut.” He snarled.  “Takes it from behind, but won’t suck a cock? Pathetic.”</p><p>Pushing through the crowd, the man moved around to stand behind the elf who still had not said so much as a word. He grabbed a handful of her supple ass and slapped his hand against the same cheek he’d grabbed. He shoved his fingers into her cunt, thrusting them deep inside her, the action still not getting a reaction from the elf.</p><p>He grunted in annoyance, but was pleased to see she was wet. He took his cock in one hand and shoved it into her dripping slit, thrusting short and hard inside her. At least she was tight, even if she was like fucking a doll. The human grunted as he pistoned inside Nylian, the wet slapping sounds barely audible over the rest of the sounds of the inn.</p><p>A tall figure moved past the man and muttered something, the sound of hooves on the wooden floorboards, it sounded masculine, but the man was too busy with the cocksleeve to even look up or care. The doll—like elf panted and moaned as the man fucked her, each moan almost verbatim of the last, no real emotion behind it. No one ever really cared, all they wanted was something to fuck to get some release.</p><p>Like most men that took her, his hand rose into the air and swung down, his palm cracking loudly against her pale skin which rippled and a red welt mark rose at the place of contact. Another mark that may end in a bruise on her soft skin. He groaned lowly as he pumped inside her, withdrawing momentarily to shove his slick cock inside her pucker, pushing in a little slower until he slid in past the first ring of resistance. </p><p>He started to thrust himself inside her tighter hole, groaning deeply with each push. Her body slid back and forth over the smooth wooden rail, the metal cuffs around her hands clinking together. Her breath huffed out softly through her parted lips, her blank gaze not focusing on anything in her sight. Everything seemed distant, her head felt filled with cotton wool a million miles away.</p><p>By now the man was thrusting frantically, slamming himself into her ass with each thrust, grunting and moaning lowly. With a final thrust, his form shuddered it’s release and he buried himself to the hilt, filling her as thick cum spilled forth from his cock. He withdrew and cracked his hand across her bare ass once more, excess cum slipped from her asshole and dripped down onto the floor, puddling with the drying cum already there.</p><p>“You need to learn to suck cock, you dumb slut.” The man tucked himself back into his pants with a huff and walked off, content.</p><p>Nylian was left alone, cum dripping from her ass and trailing down her legs. She was only mildly satisfied for a few minutes before the magic and alchemical substances started to work again. Soon enough, she was slick and ready for another round.</p><p>What she didn’t expect, was a group of elven men who had just strode into the inn together, four of them, laughing and leaning against each other. They stuck together, eying the crowd and talking amongst themselves for a little longer before one of their gazes fell upon the naked elf handcuffed to the rail.</p><p>After a short talk amongst themselves, the approached the girl. One moved around to her front, one her backside and one on either side. The blue-haired elf at her face, stared at her a moment before he shrugged.</p><p>“She looks stoned or something.” He chuckled to his friends.  </p><p>They didn’t waste time, stripping their pants and underwear off. One cock went into her mouth, which still didn’t respond, but the elf thrust inside it anyway. The black-haired elf at her ass, slid some fingers into her wet pussy. The other two wrapped their hands around their cocks with one hand and stroked, groping a breast each with their other hand.</p><p>Soon enough the black-haired elf shoved his cock deep into Nylian’s pussy, bucking his hips back and forth as he and his green-haired friend spit-roasted the elven girl. The four of them moaned and groaned, hands and hips moving back and forth, the elven girl flatly moaning around the cock in her mouth.</p><p>Several minutes in, the elves swapped positions. The two at her tits, moving to the place of the black and green haired two. There was no waiting, one cock again thrust into her mouth, the other into her pussy. They thrust hard and fast, the two at the sides groping her tits roughly, tweaking the nipples as their other hand stroked their cocks quickly.</p><p>Within moments of each other, the four elven men shuddered their release. One came in her tight pussy, the other withdrew from her mouth and spattered it all over her hair and face. The other two came on her back and sides, watching as it trailed down her sides and hung from her belly, dripping to the floor. They stepped back and pulled their pants back up, deciding now was the time to go get some drinks to enjoy.</p><p>By now, the moon was high in the sky and more people were packed into the inn. Bodies gyrated together in various states of undress. A figure, tall and cloaked swept into the inn, his feet barely making a sound. Face shadowed by an over-sized hood, the figure approached the cum-coated elf and slid a key from within their robes, undoing the cuffs and clipping a leather leash to the collar around her neck.</p><p>“Come.” The single word was spoken and the leash was tugged upon.</p><p>Without resistance, the elf turned and followed the cloaked figure from the inn. They would return in the morning after she was cleaned and rested, ready for another day chained to the railing to earn money for the cloaked figure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ally the arctic fox and her fiancee, Daviid the wolf fulfill one of Ally's fantasies.</p><p>Chapter contains: Beastiality/Zoophilia, anal, vaginal, lots of cum, Daddy kink and a big black stallion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A short distance from the Gossamer Grove inn was the large stables where visitors’ steeds were kept by caring stablehands. There were three floors, the upper for winged mounts, the ground for those that couldn’t fly and the centre for food storage.</p><p>There were yards connected to the western side of the building for excess creatures or restless ones that needed a walk and the very back of the stable was a two story area that was accessed through a large set of doors at the back of the main stables, the whole back area was able to be rented for several hours.</p><p>It had room with a bed and washing up facilities on the top floor, the bottom had an adjustable, solid stocks and two stalls. Cupboards with lube, towels and pheromones for various creatures. It was a pricey area to rent, but for Ally and her Daddy, Daviid, it was worth every coin.</p><p>The couple had been talking one evening about new things they’d like to try, Ally had gone to suggest something she’d grown curious about and almost imploded from her sheer embarrassment. Mating with ferals was something the vixen hadn’t ever done, but had grown more and more curious about.</p><p>Her wolf Daddy had gently urged his fiance to speak her mind, after all, there would be no judgement from him. Even if it was something he wasn’t interested in. When his little arctic vixen had finally admitted she was curious about being used by a feral while Daviid watched, he found himself aroused by the possibility.</p><p>Research and rumours led them to visit Gossamer Grove. They left with a quote for what they wanted and a lingering excitement, as well as a desire to visit the inn again in the future.</p><p>So now, after months of saving as much as they could, here they were. Standing in the downstairs room with a large black stallion and a dappled grey in the stalls. They’d signed the waver in case either of them got hurt, been asked questions and asked questions and had been left to their own devices. Daviid locked the doors as suggested, for privacy and safety and turned back to see his girl over at the black horse, petting his nose with a nervous smile.</p><p>Daviid moved over to her, one hand settling on her lower back and the other petting the stallion’s nose a little further up.  “You can still back out if you want.”</p><p>“No, no. I want this, Daddy.” Ally shook her head with a determined smile, kissing his shoulder. “I’m just nervous. He’s so big, bigger than the other one.” But that excited her and the dusting of red on her cheeks gave that away.</p><p>“Mmm, that he is. I bet he’ll look amazing when he mounts you,” Daviid murmured into Ally’s ear, kissing it gently, “how about you go upstairs and get yourself out of your clothes. I’ll adjust the stocks for you and get the things out we’ll need.”</p><p>Ally nodded and slipped away, heading upstairs and leaving her clothes on the bed before coming back downstairs. The wolf was adjusting the stocks for her height and she walked over to help him, finding the right height for her comfort. A cheeky paw cracked across her bare ass from the wolf on his way to circle around to the other side and the vixen yelped a giggle. Once the stocks were set, Daviid pointed out the lube and pheromones sitting nearby on a shelf. </p><p>“They said the pheromones should work on you as well, it’s some alchemical concoction.” The wolf spoke as he moved over to the black stallion’s stall and led him out and over to near the stocks.</p><p>The horse grew excited, his steps a bit bouncy, he knew what happened soon. Ally shifted around to his side and ran her hands over his body with a nervous smile, looking up at her wolf.  “Daddy, should I help get him ready?”</p><p>“If you’re ready, baby.” Daviid nodded with an affirming hum.  “I’m excited to see this. You’re going to look even more beautiful than you already do.” The arctic fox’s face flushed quickly as she smiled, leaning to kiss the stallion’s velvety muzzle and then her fiancee. The kiss lingered between the pair, Daviid’s hands running along her shimmering fur before the kiss was broken.  “Go ahead, Ally. Fulfill your fantasy. If you need help or to stop, that’s fine. Take your time.” </p><p>With a nod and a stolen kiss, Ally trailed her hands down the stallion’s side and along his belly to his sheath. She swallowed heavily to push down her nerves, stroking the warm flesh. The horse huffed in response, his long, thick cock emerging from the sheath. The vixen blushed at the sight, taking the shaft in her hands and curiously rubbing it gently. It was longer and had more girth than she imagined, she’d never really looked closely at one before. Kneeling down, Ally shuffled a little closer and pressed her mouth to the firm length, hearing the stallion chuff a happy sound, his cock twitching a little in her hands.</p><p>Lifting the unflared head, Ally pressed her mouth to it, the taste musky and salty. She licked and sucked at it, widening her muzzle and taking it in carefully. She could hear Daviid moaning lowly at the sight which urged her on, bobbing her head along a portion of the cock. There was no way she’d be able to take even half of it with her mouth, not that it mattered. Her blood was moving faster as the cock stiffened and she pulled back, stroking it a few more times before she slipped out from under the horse’s belly and stood. </p><p>“Daddy, can you put me in the stocks and use the lube and the pheromones on me? Please?” She looked over at the wolf, a tight bulge in his pant catching her attention. “Having fun watching already?”</p><p>Daviid nodded, grabbing both the little bottles. There was enough for one session, customers took the leftovers home. “I am, it’s such a wonderful sight. Maybe we should get a big dog for you to play with in the near future.” He walked over to Ally and uncapped the lube, squirting some onto his fingers.  “Can you imagine a big knot inside your hole? A good boy fucking your hole while you suck me off?”</p><p>“Can we? Really?” Ally asked with an excited hopefulness, biting her lower lip imagining those things. “A nice big one?”</p><p>“Yeah, baby. We can. We’ll look into it next week, how does that sound?” The wolf dipped his slick fingers down to the vixen’s wet slit, slipping them inside and pumping them slowly a few times, making her moan lowly.  “Both holes? Just in case?”</p><p>“Mmm yeah, Daddy. I want him in both.” </p><p>He obliged and once her pussy was extra slick and ready, he applied more lube, pressing a thick digit into her ass. Ally moaned and pressed back slightly, Daviid’s other paw resting on her hip to stop her.  “Uh uh, no. No moving. Just let Daddy prepare you. Save it all for your stallion.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she whined a complaint though, reminding herself to stay still as another slick finger pressed inside and stretched her. The vixen moaned louder as her ass was stretched wider, relaxing her body so she wasn’t injured. “C-can you help him get inside me when it’s time?” </p><p>“Of course, baby. In your pussy first?” When Ally made a sound of agreement, he withdrew his fingers.  “I’ll put some lube on him and then I’ll put the pheromones on you and bring him over. Alright?”</p><p>When Ally agreed to that as well, he walked over to the large equine and put some of the lube on his long cock. Once he was slicked, the other bottle was opened and the pheromone gel, a little thicker than the lube, was applied under Ally’s tail to both holes. According to the instructions it’ll work quickly, arousing the person it’s applied to and sending the scent into the air. So while that worked it’s magic, he set the bottles aside onto the shelf and led the stallion over behind his fox. The creature spent a moment looking over the sight before him, his nostril’s twitching as the pheromones reached his senses.</p><p>Dipping his head, he pressed his nose to her exposed sex and inhaled, his dick hardening once again and he huffed in her scent alongside the pheromones wafting into his nostrils. With a whinny, he lunged forward and reared up, hooking his legs over the wooden stocks and pulled himself forward. Daviid lent down and helped guide the stallion’s dick to her slit. He rubbed it along the wetness quickly before the horse jerked his hips forward and thrust himself inside. Ally let out a gasp at the quick, thick intrusion and braced herself, the long dick pushing deeper inside her. It went in easy with the lube inside her and on him, he withdrew most of the way before pressing back inside her deeper. </p><p>Ally’s body jerked forward with the force and she moaned out, her hands lightly balling as that long dick got buried deeper inside her with every thrust. There was resistance at his medial ring and after a little more pressure, her pussy stretched around it enough to let it inside. Daviid was sitting on a seat, pants off, cock in his hand as he worked it. He grunted and groaned, watching the stallion fucking his fiancee’s cunt with fervor and her moaning loudly, clearly loving it. </p><p>“Daddy he’s so big!” She cried out in pleasure, panting and moaning as she was filled. “Gods, he’s so big. It feels so good!”</p><p>“You’re so beautiful right now, my love.” He moaned at her words and the sight before him, his cock rock hard in his paw.  “So perfect.”</p><p>The horse was pulling back and thrusting into the vixen’s slick hole until he was fully buried inside her, her stomach bulging and stretching with every thrust, snapping back to it’s tautness as he pulled back. His tail swished across his haunches and he pulled himself a little closer using the stocks for leverage, his thrusts shallower and firmer, rocking Ally’s with his force. His movements gained speed, grunting as he huffed, spurred on by the continued combined scents and Ally’s loud groans of pleasure. </p><p>He came first, bucking one final time and fully hilting himself inside the vixen, her stomach stretching to accommodate him as he came with a whinny. His body jerked a couple of times, the cum stretching her belly slightly along with his cock before it spilled out of her pussy. It spurted out around his shaft, running down her legs in thick rivulets as the stallion grunted with his release. He pulled back, his dick slipping out of her, the medial ring holding him in for a moment before pulling out and the flared head stretching her one final time before it dangled down beneath the horse with the tip dripping the last of his thick seed.</p><p>Ally’s hole leaked and twitched as she panted, she was so close. Right on the edge, her legs rubbed together, the cum making slick sounds.  “Daddy…” she whined out,  “Daddy I’m so close. Please. Please get him on me again.”</p><p>“Give me a moment, honey. I’ll put some fresh lube and pheromone on you and him. I’ll put him in your ass now, okay?” Daviid was on his feet and had taken the bottles in hand, making quick work to do what he said. A quick swipe of the pheromone gel under the stallion’s nostrils would encourage him more-so and he let the animal inhale the scent before urging him to sniff the vixen’s ass. He got hard again fast and the wolf quickly applied lube to the stallion’s cock as he reared up for round two. He lunged forward again and Daviid quickly directed his shaft into Ally’s tight ass.</p><p>She yelped out at the sudden thick head shoving inside her and unlike her partner, the stallion gave her no time to adjust. He buried himself inside the new, waiting hole and snorted harshly as he bucked himself in deeper. Ally’s body adjusted around the horsecock, pushing herself back against every forward thrust from the beast. She was moving fast, trying desperately to get herself off, the stallion fucking her hard, driven on rougher by the extra pheromones in his senses. Cum still leaked from Ally’s pussy, dripping out as her ass was ravaged and Daviid stroked himself quickly from the chair.</p><p>The stallion thrust deeper, facing a slight resistance at his medial ring again before her hole widened to take it inside, the rest of him sinking in with ease. A few hard, deep presses from the animal pushed Ally over the edge and she came around the thick dick. Her body tensed up and tightened around his cock as it kept moving inside her, the vixen came with a choked crying moan, her legs shaking beneath her. The stallion kept going through her release, his own taking a lot less time than before and like before he fully buried himself inside her and bucked his release with a grunted whinny. </p><p>His cock pulsed as he came, filling her ass and spilling more seed on her and the floor as he pulled out and backed away. The cum from Ally’s ass trickled down over her cunt and her legs, leaving thick lines through her fur and dripping to the puddle on the floor. The vixen was panting heavily, able to feel the cum puddle against the back of her feet and running down her legs. To her side, she could hear Daviid moaning as he came into his paw, hunching over himself with jerky movements as he released. The wolf lent back in the seat, catching his breath, looking at the sight of his filled fiancee. Her legs were trembling, but she hadn’t called for him to free her just yet.</p><p>“Daviid?” There it was.  “Can you let me out please? My legs are jelly.”</p><p>He’d get his pants later, for now the wolf got up and crossed the room to unlatch the stocks. He lifted the top half off and helped Ally out, lifting her into his arms and carrying her upstairs. The stallion was fine, he’d gone back to his feed trough. He laid her gently on the bed, tugging a blanket over her.  “Let me get you some water. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Thank you Daddy, I’m fine. I feel just… so good and so tired.” She had that cute satisfied lopsided smile she always had after a good session.</p><p>The wolf returned with a large glass of water and helped her drink some of it and set the glass aside.  “We’ll clean you up after a rest, you look exhausted.” He wouldn’t leave her alone either, just in case. “Come on baby, have a well earned sleep.” He pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly and holding her as she fell asleep snuggled into his warm fur.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>